102715-Lets-Go-Liskar-Also-Nice-To-Meet-You
allodicTemperament AT began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 16:32 -- AT: As of yet this appearrs to be the ideall system forr cllients and serrverrs forr the sake of everryone surrviving and no one dying. Pllease review the folllowing diagrram and if you have a prrobllem with it SHOVE IT UP YOURR WASTECHUTE AND TELLL ME RIGHT NOW SO THAT I CAN FIX IT. -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file orderofentry.png -- AT: (( http://i.imgur.com/A65twwz.png )) AT: Allso hi I'm LLorrrea it's a plleasurre AC: «W» AC: «What?» AC: «Is this about the.. game?» AT: Yes. AT: I've been tasked with making surre that we alll get thrrough this AT: So I'm trrying to get everryone on the same page AT: Basicallly you willl have uh AT: Neizan? as yourr serrverr pllayerr AT: And you willl be Helliux's AT: Unlless therre is a prrobllem therre AC: «... I have never heard those names before.» AC: «Er, the name is Liskkar by the way.» AC: «It's» -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file listofplayerstrollsonly.txt -- AC: «Good?? To meet you.» AT: Yes AC: «I thinkkkk.» AC: «I'm honestly unsure.» AT: Sorrry I thought you woulld have had the llist AC: «I had a player list that Nyarla sent me..» AT: Yeah that's the same one AT: Orr it shoulld be? AC: «I thinkk his had "humans" on it.» AT: Yes. AT: Is that amenablle AT: The llist I mean AT: If you tallk to the two that you'lll be llinked to and therre's a prrobllem I can rearrrange it AT: But we don't have much time AC: «Yes, okkk, I will, uh, kkontakkt them.» AC: «If I get the opportunity to.» AT: Okay AC: «This is all happening very fast and I feel very out of the loop.» AT: I think it shoulld come up beforre everrything dies AC: «Not to mention kkkonfused.» AT: Don't worrry I'm onlly cllinging to the lloop by my cllaws AT: I'm allso confused but I'm feigning underrstanding so as to mitigate my own panic AT: It's nothing to worrry about! AC: «That is both understandable and worrisome.» AT: Do you need the serrverr prrocess rudimentarrilly expllained to the best of my abillity AC: «I installed the diskkkks that showed up in my hive, but I'm not very good at this.» AC: «If there is anything you kkan tell me, please do.» AT: Okay so if you have that done you'lll just need to connect to the two otherr pllayerrs AT: One willl be yourr serrverr AT: I've been tolld that they'lll be ablle to see yourr hive. AT: And move things? AT: And I'm not surre about the detaills afterr that AT: Besides that therre's a sprrite and something to do with brringing dead things back AT: Aaisha orr Nyarrlla prrobablly know morre since they've enterred AC: «So I've heard.» AC: «Hey, speakking of which.» AC: «Did you also get these tekksts about Aaisha?» AT: Being emprress? AC: «And being on a different planet.» AT: Oh yes AC: «And what else have you» AC: «I stopped reading them, have yet to find a way to turn the messages off.» AT: I think everryone got those, to guess AC: «Nyarla says it's magikk.» AT: I woulld think that it has to do with being a pllayerr AT: Magic is bulllshit but this wholle thing is bulllshit AC: «I agree.» AC: «Let us hope that we don't sukkkkumb to it.» AT: If Nyarrlla coulld enterr though it can't be too difficullt so llong as we keep ourr heads AT: I mean both lliterrallly and metaphorricallly AC: «I was about to say.» AC: «I would be pretty lost without my head..» AT: That generrallly lleads to death AT: Do you underrstand what I'm asking of you though AT: Just to be entirrelly cllearr AT: It's not that I doubt it it's morre that I don't want to risk catastrrophic faillurre AC: «Kkontakk this.. Helliux person..» AC: «Bekkome his "server"» AC: «And, er.» AC: «Put machines in their hive?» AT: Maybe AT: I mean yes in generrall AT: That is what woulld be ideall at the moment but I'm not surre how soon that has to be AC: «And this Neizan will kkontakkt me in turn.» AC: «And.. they'll put machines in my hive.» AT: I bellieve so AT: I have not spoken to them yet but I bellieve that I met them in passing AC: «Maybe I should kklean up a little..» AT: I'lll be inforrming them as to the orrderr when I can AC: «I didn't believe Nyarla when he told me the end of the world was kkoming.» AC: «But now I'm starting to get nervous.» AT: Just don't panic and the nerrvousness may be good AT: We're alll going to make it thrrough this AC: «All, or, akkkkording to the list you gave me..» AC: «20 people.» AT: Yes. AT: I'm doing everrything I can AC: «I have no idea what I'm doing.» AT: We shoulld be getting a guide at some point and if necessarry Helliux willl be ablle to hellp you with yourr hellping him AC: «Yesterday I was still finishing an order I had. Today I am preparing to play a game that involved the end of the world.» AT: Orr Nyarrlla orr whoeverr AT: Yeah I underrstand that. AT: I think we're alll kind of therre AT: This is happening reallly fast AC: «Too fast for my tastes.» AT: The end of the worrlld is allways too fast AC: «Yes but.» AC: «You know what I mean.» AT: Yeah AC: «...» AC: «It might be a while until Helliukks is online, won't it.» AT: Maybe. AT: Tend to what you need to AC: «I will, and» AC: «Thankk you, Lorrea» AT: It's nice to finallly meet you AT: Good lluck! AC: «You too.» -- aphasicCommerce AC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 17:11 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Liskar